Given the plethora of media content available to modern television viewers, parental control systems have become near ubiquitous in electronic program guides (EPGs), which allow users to filter programs based on the content in those programs. In many instances, these conventional parental control systems allow a user to unblock specific versions of the same program for viewing by themselves or others. For example, a parent may unblock a version of a program where profanity is censored for a child to view. Conventional parental control systems allow two users to watch different versions of the same program concurrently. For example, the system may monitor time codes of two different versions of the same program and make adjustments to playback to ensure the two programs remain synchronized.
In some instances, a parent may want to watch a program in the same general location as a child, but wishes to view the uncensored version while the child views the censored version. Using conventional systems, the two separate versions would be delivered to each of the two devices. However, since both users are in the same general location, both users may hear the audio from the other version of the program. If the parent is using headphones, the child may not hear the uncensored version, but the parent may hear the overlapping audio of the censored and uncensored versions at slightly different times, creating an “echo” effect, which he or she may find irritating. Using conventional systems, the parent may manually enable and disable audio, via selection of a “mute” button to prevent the “echo,” but this may be an unappealing task for the parent to undertake.